The present invention relates to a protection structure for a thermal conducting medium of a heat dissipation device, and more particular, to a protection structure installed on the heat dissipation device at the position on which the thermal conducting medium is coated.
The commonly seen heat dissipation device such as the aluminum extrusion type heat dissipation device is attached on a central processing unit (CPU) to aid in heat dissipation when the central processing unit is operating. Thereby, the central processing can operate under a tolerable working temperature. Before the heat dissipation device is attached on the central processing unit, an adequate amount of thermal conducting medium such as thermal conductive paste is coated on the heat dissipation device, such that a close contact between the heat dissipation device and the central processing unit can be ensured.
The thermal conducting medium is typically in the form of a paste that easily cause adherence of dust and contamination. In case the heat dissipation device is dropped or in contact with external object before being attached to the central processing unit, the thermal conducting effect will be greatly degraded by the dust or contamination. In addition, the amount of the thermal conducting medium applied to the heat dissipation device is also a crucial parameter that affects the heat dissipation performance. Therefore, if the thermal conducting medium is coated by the end user who does not own a proper judgment of the amount, the heat dissipation performance may be degraded by improper amount of thermal conducting medium. If the thermal conducting medium is coated before the final assembly, dust and contamination is easily attached to the heat dissipation device, which again, causes degradation of heat dissipation.